The Gold girl
by FanGurlz
Summary: Mr. Gold adopt's a young girl named Ella, she adapts well to life with him in Storybrooke. But jealously ensues when he meets someone called belle. And Ella's is determined to break the up with the help of some friends...
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ!**_ _**AN: Surprise! I'm an OUAT fangirl too! Bet you wouldn't have guessed that, huh? Anyway here's a story I've been dying to do since forever! So, I doubt that you know that my favorite OUAT pairing is rumbelle! Rumple and belle for you newbie's out there ;)! And this is a story I wrote about rumple's adopted daughter, belle isn't here yet! But don't worry she'll be in the story too! Anyway enjoy! NO FLAMES! This is my first OUAT fanfic! However suggestions are allowed!**_ __ __

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke, Ella!**

Mr. Gold sat at the adoption center office twiddling his thumbs. He was nervous, today-after months of paperwork and home inspections- he was about to get his new adopted daughter. So many questions rang through his mind: will he be enough for her? What will she think of him? And most importantly: will she mind not have a father and a mother? She deserved both.

He practically jumped out of his seat when the social worker opened the door and walked up to him.

"she's all set" said the social worker "you just have sign one more document." She handed him a clipboard

"Of course" he said taking the clip board and signing the bottom.

"Very good" she said to him "ELLA!" she called loudly behind her.

A five year old girl, very small for her age, came in through the door. She had curly dark brown hair with sweet mocking green eyes. She wore a long sleeve pink overall dress with a rose pattern on it and black Mary Jane shoes. She toted a blue Barbie suitcase behind her and held a story book under her arm.

"Ella, this is Mr. Gold, he's going to be your new father" said the social worker.

Her eyes widened in shock and her tiny rosebud mouth was in the shape of an O. "you mean I have a daddy?" she asked.

"Yes" answered the social worker.

Ella let out a shriek of glee and ran over to Mr. Gold and hugged his leg.

 _ **~X~**_

"Are we there yet?" Ella asked sitting in the backseat of Mr. Gold's car.

He chuckled "almost."

"What's Storybrooke like?" she asked curiously "is it like a story book?"

"In a way, yes" he said "I run a pawn shop there- do you know what a pawn shop is?"

She nodded.

"Alright" he smiled.

She opened the book she had under her arm back at the orphanage and looked through it.

"You like fairy tales, I see?" asked Mr. Gold.

"Yeah! My favorite one in here is rumpelstiltskin!" Ella said happily.

His jaw almost dropped. "I would have guessed sleeping beauty?" he said smiling.

She laughed.

They drove a few more kilometers and they were in Storybrooke. Mr. Gold looked into the rearview mirror to see that Ella had fallen asleep. He got out of the car at the pawn shop and went to the back seat to carry Ella in. he stopped short when he caught sight of the illustration of himself in her book that was left open. He reached over and shut it, he unbuckled her and took her up to her new bedroom.

He set her down on the bed and covered her in the pink velvet blankets. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Ella" he whispered in her ear.

 _ **AN: well, that does it for chapter one! Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think by reviewing! Stay magical, oncers!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers

_**Chapter 2: Strangers**_

 _In the fairy tale world…_

Rumpelstiltskin was spinning gold at his spinning wheel one afternoon when he heard the door to his castle creak open. He got up and walked to the door, it was open but no one was there. He shrugged figuring the wind did it and closed the door. When he returned to his spinning wheel, he stopped dead in his tracks in front of it.

There was a female child, touching his golden thread.

The little girl was wearing a pink dress and had brown curls much like a china doll. She held up the golden thread in a bunch. "Pretty!" she said looking up at him with sweet green eyes.

"Yes" said rumpelstiltskin; he got down to her height in front of her. "Now, what are you doing in my castle?" he frowned.

She smiled and touched his face with her hands. "Pretty!" she said again.

He looked at her confused; did she just call him pretty? Clearly she was confused or maybe 'pretty' was the only word she knew.

"Alright we've established that I'm pretty" rumple told her "now…" he picked her up at arms length and placed her by the door. "…off you go." he said gesturing her out.

She looked at him confused and hugged his leg.

"Yes, yes, your very affectionate" he said "your parents must be so proud, speaking of your parents you should go find them… out there!" he pointed the door.

She smiled up at him, still hugging his leg.

"Do you not speak English?" he asked getting aggravated. He opened the door and told her "go!"

She didn't move, just raised an eyebrow at him.

Rumple sighed heavily and walked outside pulling his right leg with her on it.

"See?" he pointed to the woods "go in the woods and have fun, go forage for nuts and berries, go hug a tree, go get eaten by a wolf. Go!"

She let go of his leg slowly.

"That's a good lass" he said as she stepped back from him.

Then she ran into the castle and shut the door.

"No!" said rumpelstiltskin, throwing his hands in the air. He grabbed the door handle and yanked it, but it wouldn't open. He yanked it again and still nothing.

She had locked the door.

"Eh, lass?" he said knocking "open the door!"

He heard nothing but giggling inside.

He yanked harder and finally gave up and sat on the steps of the castle.

"Alright" he said to himself "maybe she isn't confused."

 _AN: short, I know, but it's funny! I'll try and update soon! In the meantime, reviews?_


End file.
